acuerdo de familia
by xoxito
Summary: Elena es una de las hijas de las familias más importantes del país los Gilbert que lo único que quiere es vivir su vida como ella quiera sin el temor del que diran. Damon es uno de los hijos del empresario de la moda Los Salvatores que lo único que anhela es poder vivir su vida sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Podrán llegar a un acuerdo cuando sus vidas se crucen obligadamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas este es mi primer fanfiction espero que lo lean y me digan que tal, ojals les guste ya que lo hice con mucho cariño

Los personas no me pertences, le perteneces a LJ Smith

**Tráiler:**

Elena es una de las hijas de las familias más importantes del país los Gilbert que lo único que quiere es vivir su vida como ella quiera sin el temor del que diran. Damon es uno de los hijos del empresario más importantes en el mundo de la moda Los Salvatores que lo único que anhela es poder vivir su vida sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Podrán llegar a un acuerdo cuando sus vidas se crucen por acuerdo de sus padres.

**Capitulo1:**

En el despacho de la casa del GilbertJohn se encuentra haciendo una llamada muy importante: está todo listo para mañana Gusippe - si está todo listo, le has dicho a tu hija lo acordado,- no no he hablado con ella, pero no te preocupes no tendrá problemas y tu hijo- No sabe nada tampoco pero tranquilo. Todo se hará según lo acordado para nuestra unificación como accionistas- entonces estamos hablando- así es.

**Por otro lado.**

Elena en su cuarto preparándose para salir llega Isabel. Hija ¿piensas salir?- si mama voy a salir con Caroline al centro comercial ¿por qué mama? Porque tu padre tiene que conversar contigo algo muy importante hija. Mama pero no habrá la posibilidad que hablemos después tu sabes que como mi padre me dijo que mañana está la fiesta de la empresa debo ir muy presentable y hoy iré a ver el vestido. Aunque, por casualidad sabes ¿por qué papá tiene tanta insistencia de que vaya a la fiesta de la empresa Mamá? Ella se pone un poco nerviosa por la pregunta de su hija pero intenta ocultar ese nerviosismo y le dice que es porque van a lanzar una nueva colección y como su hija ya es una mujer de 22 años debe estar al tanto de la alta costura. Elena no muy convencida acepta la explicación de su madre, y termina de colocarse una falda de color azul y una polera con tirante de color roja junto con unas sandalias de color negro. Mama como estoy – Isabel la mira y se emociona no puedo creer lo grande que esta su hija. Amor estas preciosa, nos vemos entonces mami se despide de ella y comienza a salir por la puerta.

**En la empresa Salvatore**

Llega Gusippe a la gerencia en busca de su hijo. Rose por casualidad se encuentra Damon en la oficina- si señor quiere que le avise su llegada, no no te preocupes yo mismo iré a decirle. Camina unos metros más y se encuentra con la puerta de su hijo golpea y desde adentro le dicen pase. – hola Damon como va todo para el lanzamiento nueva colección para mañana. Aquí va todo de momento bien pero todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer, todavía no elijo el orden de los vestidos que van a ir saliendo en la pasarela ni las modelos indicadas para ello, tu no quieres darme alguna sugerencia. Gusippe estuvo pensando un poco y después le dijo mm podrías mostrarme los catálogos que tienes pensado dar a conocer. Toma estos son papá tomo unas carpetas y se las mostro en eso lo llaman por telé por casualidad te molestaría si te dejo un momento. No no te preocupes. Damon se aleja y toma la llamada en la sala de reunión que se encuentra colindante a su oficina. Ola preciosa tiempo sin saber de ti, del otro lado hola Damon por casoalidad esta noche tienes un tiempito para mi, por su puesto todo el que tu quieras sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi cama dedicándole una risa picarona, entonces a las 10 estaré por ahí, prepárate que hoy llevare sorpresa para ti- wow eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo a las 10 nos vemos gatita y le cuelga vuelve a la oficina donde estaba su padre

**En el centro comercial**

Caroline mira a Elena en el espejo -te ves preciosa amiga, se nota que eres una modelo, sabes muy bien llevar ese vestido, de seguro te robaras las miradas de todos. ¿Tú crees Caroline?, papa nunca ha querido que ejerza mi profesión pues dice que en la alta sociedad no es bien visto y que ningún hombre quedra casarse conmigo por el trabajo que tengo. Hay Elena no le hagas caso de seguro lo dice por el que dirán, pero sabes, tú debes hacer lo que realmente quieras hacer .Eso es lo que quiero amiga por eso voy a divertirme en esa fiesta y quien sabe encontrar a alguien con quien pasarla bien. Eso ni lo dudes amiga.

**De vuelta a la oficina **

Gusippe lo mira con una cara de desaprobación pues sabe que su hijo tenía fama de mujeriego y lo único que quería era que se centrara. Hijo cuando vas a tomar las rienda de tu vida ya tienes 25 años y yo lo único que quiero es verte con una familia. Papa ya hemos hablado este tema yo lo único que quiero es pasarlo bien además así estoy bien todos los días tengo una mujer distinta, no le doy explicaciones a nadie y hago lo que yo quiera. Hijo tu sabes que yo no estaré mucho tiempo más como dueño de la empresa ya estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es que tengas una mujer que te guie en tu vida y te ayude a dirigir esta empresa.

Damon, padre no quiero discutir contigo, por favor dejemos este tema así tu y yo no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta conversación además tu sabes que para dirigir esta empresa no necesito mujer a mi lado lo puedo hacer solo, asi que no te preocupes. Ahora cambiando de tema mm ya elegiste las modelos para el lanzamiento- mm déjamelo a mi hijo yo me encargo de esto tu solo preara el resto ya veras que todo saldrá bien _cruzándosele una idea por la cabeza. _adios hijo saliendo de la oficia y haciendo una llamada.

¿Qué les parecio?

¿quieren que lo continue?

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que me sigan escribiendo que les parece. Para mí es un honor que ustedes dediquen un tiempito y la lean.

**Capitulo 2**

John? Eres tú- si soy yo ¿qué paso Gusippe?. Cambio de planes no pude decirle a mi hijo nuestro acuerdo, está bastante cerrado al tema ¿tú no has hablado con tu hija? No alcance porque tuvo que salir pero a la vuelta lo hago. No mejor que no John vamos a la fase dos. Está bien Gusippe así ninguno podrá decirnos que no, exacto dice Gusippe. Oye por casualidad Elena tiene algún problema con desfilar mañana. John queda sorprendido frente a la pregunta de Gusippe, ¿por qué la pregunta? Porque estaba pensando que si Damon la ve antes como modelo no podrá rechazarla, créeme conozco a mi hijo. Además, Elena es una modelo de alta costura de seguro no tendrá problemas en adaptarse a la pasarela. Vamos que dices. John lo piensa muy bien y acepta la propuesta de su socio, está bien le avisare, cuando quieres que vaya a ensayar. Mm que te parece hoy a las 6 en la empresa dile que pregunte por la sala de ensayo la secretaria estará encantada de decirle a donde dirigirse. Está bien Gusippe yo le diré cuando llegue, solo espero que esto no empeore más nuestros planes, tranquilo todo saldrá bien, cuelga el teléfono cuando siente que la puerta de la mansión Gilbert se abre entrando Elena con muchos paquetes y con Caroline para pasar la tarde en la picina. Hola papa vamos a estar en la picina con caroline, hola hija mm tienes unos minutos es que necesito contarte algo importante tranquila caroline puedes quedarte. Elena lo mira intrigada por el comportamiento de su padre, ¿qué quieres decirme padre?- hija te han elegido para modelar unos de los vestidos de la nueva colección de la empresa y tienes ensayo hoy a las 6. Elena queda estupefacta con la noticia no lo podía creer su padre iba a dejarla modelar en su empresa, al fin podría demostrar lo buena modelo que era, en serio papa haaaa se abalanza a su cuello y lo abraza muchas gracias, no te vas a repentir, hare que te sientas orgullosa de mi. Hija ya estoy orgullosa de ti, tu sabes porque no me gusta que lo hagas, pero acá yo conozco a todos los que trabajan sé que son profesionales y que ninguno se pasara de la raya como lo haría cualquier fotógrafo inescrupuloso. Esta bien papa. En eso llega Isabel y se sorprende por ver feliz a Elena con noticia. – hija ¿por qué estas tan feliz?, hay mamá papa me ha dejado modelar en la nueva colección al fin podre subirme a una pasarela siendo una modelo y no una estudiante la abraza . Isabel no entiende nada pues ella pensaba que John le había dicho lo de su acuerdo pero no quiso empañar la felicidad de su hija ya luego hablaría con su marido.

Elena se da vuelta y mira a Caroline hay amiga debes acompañarme a ese ensayo no conozco a nadie y quiero que me ayudes. Si no te preocupes Elena, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo se van a su cuarto para hacerse un retoque del maquillaje para ir a su ensayo.

Damon en el escritorio revisando los últimos retoques, ya está todo listo para mañana. Se levanta y se dirige a donde su secretaria, Rose, por favor hace todas las llamadas correspondientes y avísale a Stefan que es encargado de finanzas que deje las cuentas claras para después no tener problemas. No te preocupes Damon yo me encargare de esto y .. Mirando para todos lados le toma la mano cuando nos veremos más íntimamente, Damos le dice que hoy no puede porque tiene un asusto de negocios pero que mañana después del lanzamiento es todo suyo. Excelente porque sabes que te he echado de menos señalando su cuerpo con sus manos, yo también preciosa le da un beso en la mano y se va rumbo al hall principal de la empresa.

En esos momentos aparece dos mujeres a las que Damon no les puede quitar la vista de encima, se dirige a ellas con una sonrisa matadora. Buenos días bellas señoritas, las puedo ayudar en algo. A lo que la castaña contesta, si por favor me puedes decir ¿dónde está la sala de ensayo? Encantado, justamente voy para allá si quieres te llevo yo. Cual son sus nombre bellas damas. El mío es Caroline Forbes contesta la rubia y el mio es Elena Gilbert. Damon quedo sorprendido, no no puede ser tú, te acuerdas de mi yo soy Damon Salvatore tendiéndole la mano.

**Flash back**

Estaban en el campo de los Salvatores las dos familias y dos niños Stefan y Damon de 10 y 13 años respectivamente se encontraban jugando mientras que dos niñas, Elena y Katherine de 10 y 12 se encontraban jugando con los maquillajes de la mamá. De repente suena la campana que indicaba que todos debían ir a la mesa. Los chicos por su lado iban a lavarse las manos y a sentarse a la mesa mientras que las chicas se acercaban a la mesa. Cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa Damon mira a la castaña y se rie en su cara, y la apunta wuaaaaaa a alguien se le perdió el circo. Ha Elena la inundo una rabia inmensa que solo la hizo pararse de la mesa y dirigirse a la habitación. Katherine por otro lado mira muy seriamente a Damon y le dice que se ha pasado con su comentario, se levanta también y decide ir a la siga de su hermana. Después de ese día jamás se volvieron a ver hasta ahora.

**Fin flash back **

Por favor sigan escribiendo sus opiniones, para mi son muy importante

nos vemoss


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Y como regalo para ustedes les dejo un capitulo más extenso que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten y lo comenten besitos.

**Capitulo 3**

_Elena no podía creer a quien tenía al frente a ese chico que se había burlado de ella cuando tenía tan solo 10 años, pero seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba, lástima que sea un gilipolla_. Damon al no ver respuesta de ella le dice

-vamos Elena no puedes estar enojada por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo, Elena al escuchar sus palabras le da la mano y le dice

-no te creas tan importante en mi vida, eso ya es un tema olvidado. Demostrando en su actitud toda la arrogancia posible_ jamás volvería Damon Salvatore a dejarla en vergüenza._

Damon para cambiar el tema pues cuando se dieron la mano sintió una electricidad que nunca le paso con ninguna mujer le pregunto

-¿cuál de las dos era la modelo que venía al ensayo?. Caroline debido a la tensión que vio cuando se presentaron prefirió adelantarse y contestar, -es Elena es una modelo de alta costura. Damon sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

-mira que interesante, mi padre lo tenía bien callado no te había visto nunca por acá mirándola

- soy nueva en este trabajo ya que hace unas horas su padre le habría avisado de ese trabajo y que por eso venia al ensayo Damon que ya no sabía que mas decir por toda la información que había recibido en tal poco tiempo y salvándole la campana ya que habían llegado a la puerta del ensayo

- toca de seguro te están esperando, un gusto verte de nuevo Elena le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambas chicas, le guiña el ojo y se retira a su oficina. Por su parte Elena queda helada frente a ese gesto pero prefiere olvidarlo, nada bueno podía esperarse de ese Salvatore. Ingresa y la ve Gusippe que estaba esperándola.

- hola Elena que gusto verte por favor sígueme tras la pasarela tengo que mostrarte el vestido que vas a desfilar.

Damon llego rápidamente a su oficina y se encerró, no podía creer todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo por esa chica que recién había vuelto a ver, _está más linda que nunca, me pregunto si tendrá novio, pero que me está pasando si yo no tengo dueña ni tampoco la quiero tener, es mejor que me prepare para mi encuentro con Rose._

Después de 10 min sale Elena luciendo un vestido de color negro sin tirantes en la parte de arriba y un velo negro con un fondo amarillo pálido largo con el pelo tomado hacia un lado. Era un vestido de noche precioso con el cual se cerraba el lanzamiento de la nueva colección,

-perfecto Elena le decía Gusippe te vez preciosa, el vestido esta hecho a tu medida. Elena solo sonreía desde la pasarela y después de la última caminata para poder lucirlo decide ir tras bambalinas a sacárselo, después vuelve con su amiga.

-Y ¿qué te pareció caroline?

- Hay amiga te vez hermosa pareces toda una princesa.

- tú crees mirándola media incrédula.- es que como es de color negro, ¿no encuentras que me veo muy flaca?

-Para nada te acentúa totalmente, Damon quedara con la boca abierta al verte.

-Elena queda helada al escuchar ese comentario de su amiga y le responde

- Caroline por favor no me interesa dejar con la boca abierta a ese estúpido,

- pero porque tienes tanta bronca con él, a mí me pareció muy simpático.

-Hay caroline no tienes idea y le cuenta como lo conocía ella y lo que le había hecho. Asimilando toda la noticia que no se esperaba le responde

-Pero amiga eso es cosas de niños no puedes tenerle bronca por eso.

-no es solo por eso caroline no te das cuenta que es un hombre que solo juega con las chicas, pero si se nota, te aseguro que si no me hubiera conocido él hubiera intentado ligar conmigo acaso no te diste cuenta como se acercó. Caroline se queda pensando un rato y se da cuenta que Elena tiene mucha razón.

En el departamento de Damon, él estaba arreglando los últimos retoques preparando la champan, la comida y por su puesto la luz de su pieza se colocó solo el pantalón de su piyama negro de seda. En eso tocaron el timbre de la puerta y él se dirigió a abrir cuando aparece una mujer pelirroja con un abrigo negro hasta abajo. Damon la saluda con toda su pose sensual y ella acto seguido se abre el abrigo y deja ver su baby doll de encajes de color negro. Damon no se aguantó y la tomo con toda la lujuria que había acumulada en él y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, mientras que cerraba la puerta de departamento y la llevaba a la pieza. Ahí la deposito en su cama y se colocó encima besando cada parte de su cuerpo y comenzando a deshacerse de toda la ropa que estaba molestando a ambos a esas alturas y volviendo a terminar lo que había empezado. Continuo saciando todo ese deseo que tenía contenido. Estaba a punto de comenzar a penetrarla cuando ve en la mujer que tenía en sus brazos a Elena. Damon queda helado y se separa de ella bruscamente diciendo

- nooo. Rose que no entendía que estaba pasando se acercó a él y le pregunto

-que te sucede, acaso hice algo que no te gusto

- cállate no es culpa tuya es que yo no estoy muy bien,

-vamos ven. Comenzó a acercarse y a abrazarlo para poder relajarlo y así continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Damon la corto separando bruscamente la mano de su brazo y le dice - es mejor que te vaya , estoy bastante cansado por el día de locos que tuvo preparando el lanzamiento de la campaña y no puedo concentrarme, ella que no quería terminar ese encuentro de esa forma sino como siempre lo hacían se vuelve acercar pero Damon bruscamente le dice

-ándate no tengo ganas de estar contigo. Mejor dejémoslo para otra yo te llamo cuando te necesite, se aleja y se va a tomar una copa de bourbon. Ella con rabia se viste toma su cartera y se retira.

Al día siguiente a Damon le dolía la cabeza producto de pasar toda la noche tomando bourbon porque sentía que era la única forma de olvidar esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía y que no podía explicar.

-quien me manda a vaciarme 5 botellas de bourbon la noche anterior de un lanzamiento de campaña. Tendré que buscar algo que tomar para que me quite este maldito dolor de cabeza y así poder sobrevivir en este día tan ajetreado que me espera.

En la casa de Elena, ella no podía creer que el gran día había llegado tenía que ir con su vestido que había comprado para la ocasión y por supuesto después tenía que cambiase y volver a colocarlo. Pero para eso iba a estar Caroline la cual se había ofrecido para ayudarla, por lo que iba a acompañarla.

-amiga estas lista

-lista para que Caroline (mirándola incrédula)

-como hoy es tu día especial necesitamos ir al spa para que estés maravillosa para la noche ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece excelente, peor no hemos hecho las reservas correspondientes. Estará todo lleno.

-no te preocupes Elena yo las hice anoche y nos están esperando así que apúrate que hoy nos espera un día de mucho regaloneo (le guiña el ojo)

Por otro lado como Isabel no entendía la nueva actitud de su esposo, decide ir a preguntarle

-amor, porque le has pedido a Elena que modele cuando fuiste tu mismo el que dijo que ella nunca modelaría en una pasarela para que no se denigrara y los hombres la respetara como una chica de bien.

-Isabel, entiendo que te cause extrañeza pero, es uqe es un favor que gusippe me pidió, pues por lo que entendí intento hablar con su hijo y este no dejo que terminara de hablar, por lo que Gusippe cree que de esta manera su hijo no se va a negar a su petición.

- y a Elena no piensas contárselo, más que mal ella tendrá que casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

-Hemos acordado, no decirle nada a ninguno de los dos y hoy en una reunión vamos a mostrar la cláusula que hicimos tiempo atrás. Te acuerdas.

John por favor, no creo que sea la mejor forma de decirles que hacer con sus vidas, tu sabes que con esto te estas ganando el odio de Elena verdad.

-Isabel, no sea melodramática, ella se enojara por un tiempo, pero después se dará cuenta que es el mejor partido para su vida.

-espero que sea así porque no quiero ver sufrir a mi hija. Y diciendo esto último se retira del despacho de su esposo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Continuara …..


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus review realmente hacen que me anime a seguir subiendo esta hermosa historia que de a poco va tomando forma.

**Capitulo 4 **

Al llegar la noche Elena y Caroline habían llegado dentro de las primeras al lanzamiento pues quería ver los ultimo retoques de su maquillaje y de su peinado, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-ya Elena por favor pasa al probador que necesitamos colocarte el vestido antes de pases a maquillaje

-si no se preocupe, voy enseguida toma a Caroline de la mano y se dirige al probador. Elena se para y se da vuelta. -disculpe señorita cuál es su nombre.

-Rose es mi nombre.

-encantada señorita Rose.

-el gusto es mío.

-vamos Elena que todavía no estas preparada

- si Caroline tienes razón entrando en el probador. 1 hora después ya estaba lista y maquillada y peinada esperando su turno en la pasarela. Elena se paseaba de un lado para otro pues los nervios que sentía eran demasiados.

-por favor Elena quédate quieta, todo saldrá bien.

-hay Caroline jamás pensé que iba a estar tan nerviosa. En eso va pasando un hombre muy bien vestido con un traje de color negro de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que la mira con cara de sorpresa.

-no puede ser ¡Elena Gilbert!

-¿Stefan? Reconociéndolo por su voz de sorpresa -Hola como has estado en todo este tiempo

-yo muy bien, pero tu cada día estas más linda, si parece que fue ayer cuando nos graduamos del colegio.

-así es pero tú no te quedas atrás, también estas muy guapo

- ha muchas gracias Elena. De repente mira a su lado y ve a Caroline. -y esta mujer tan hermosa que está a tu lado.

- disculpa no te la presente, ella es mi mejor amiga se llama Caroline Forbes y es actriz.

-encantado de conocerte Caroline. Tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella.

- el gusto es mio Stefan.

Interrupiendo ese momento aparece Rose y se acerca a Elena diciéndole

-Elena por favor reúnete con las otras modelos detrás de la cortina de la pasarela en 5 min mas salen.

-me voy al tiro Rose, gracias por el aviso. ya chicos deséenme éxito, y porfis stefan acompaña a Caroline ya que es primera vez que viene a estos lanzamientos de campaña

-mucho éxito Elena yo sé que puedes. Y no te preocupes yo feliz la acompaño

-si mucho éxito Elena mirándola con cara de me las pagaras Elena por hacerme una cita ese dia. Elena solo sonríe y les da un beso a los dos para luego retirarse.

-Caroline te gustaría acompañarme a tomar asiento

-yo encantada de acompañarte. Stefan le ofrece su brazo como todo un caballero y ella por supuesto que lo corresponde para luego dirigirse a los asientos preferenciales como dueños del evento.

Bienvenidos a nuestro lanzamiento de vestidos de noche 2014 con ustedes dejaremos nuestras mejores modelos que irán pasando una a una luciendo nuestras más finas creaciones. Posteriormente, en el salón que está a un costado se desarrollara un coctel como agradecimiento al asistir a nuestro evento. Finalmente si algunos de los vestido presentados les interesa. Pueden dirigirse al sector de ventas para saber cómo pueden adquirirlos. Dicho todo esto le damos la bienvenida nuevamente y a disfrutar de nuestro espectáculo creado para ustedes.

Se apagan las luces y comienza a levantarse la cortina en el fondo, apareciendo al mismo tiempo unas luces en la parte superior del escenario que dejan al descubierto la hermosa pasarela preparada para este show. En ese momento llega Damon con un traje negro sentándose al lado de su hermano y saludando a Caroline que también se encontraba.

-¿por qué te has demorado tanto hermanito no se supone que tu eres el anfitrión de este lanzamiento?

-hay Stefan, he estado todo el día con un dolor de cabeza que recién se ha comenzado a retirar así que por favor no estoy para tus ironías.

-por favor cállense que quiero escuchar cuando presenten a mi amiga.

- adivina Damon ¿quien es la amiga de Caroline?

-es Elena si lo se Stefan me entere ayer. lo mira con cara de triunfador.

-y porque no me habías dicho nada, yo me entere hace como 1hora de quien era.

-hermanito tu siempre eres el último en saber todo, además que no te vi en to do el día ni modo no tenía como avisarte.

Y con ustedes dejamos a nuestra modelo revelación que se encuentra luciendo un vestido de strapples negro largo especial para ocasiones como galas o cenas importantes. Además, luce un collar y aros de color plateado que logran dar el toque de finesa necesario para este conjunto.

Todas esas palabras pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza de Damon pues lo que estaba viendo en la pasarela, lo tenía con la boca abierta, realmente parecía que el vestido había sido hecho a su medida, sus movimientos de caderas por la pasarela eran seguros como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí. Su sonrisa inundaba todo el lugar y su belleza era irremplazable. Realmente esa mujer en ese vestido estaba causando estragos en él. Caroline que estaba mirando toda esa reacción de Damon, solo sonreía pues ella sabía que para Damon Elena no era indiferente.

-pero Damon deberías cerrar la boca ya que se está cayendo la baba

-tu también la encuentras preciosa verdad

Nada que ver Stefan tu sabes como soy yo para mi todas las mujeres son hermosas

-Damon no me mientas vi tu cara al ver Elena y no te culpo se ve preciosa parece un ángel en ese vestido. Sabes espero que papa la contrate indefinidamente, pues sería nuestro az bajo la manga.

-no te miento, pero tu siempre ves cosas que no son. _Tendría que ocultar esos sentimientos que él todavía no sabía explicar. bueno y con esta ultima modelo hemos terminado con nuestro desfile por favor pueden dirigirse a la sala del coctel por su atención gracias._

-Stefan y Damon los dejo pues Elena me necesita, nos vemos en el coctel

-nos vemos Caroline.

Caroline llega a buscar a su amiga uqe estaba desarmándose el peinado que le habían hecho mientras esperaba a su amiga.

-hola Elena realmente lo hiciste espectacular mientras le pasaba el vestido que iba a usar

-muchas gracias Caroline, yo me sentí muy feliz mientras estaba en esa pasarela, el modelaje es mi pasión amiga

- lo se Elena. Caroline tomo el cierre del vestido rojo strapless que usaba su amiga y la ayudo a subírselo. Ya estas lista y radiante solo debes colocarte los zapatos. Elena se los coloca y mientras los termina de abrochar escucha a Caroline que dice. –sabes dejaste a todos con la boca abierta. Incluyendo a Damon vieras la cara de baboso que tenia mirándote sino es porque Stefan y yo lo molestamos nos babea a todos.

-que son Caroline .mmm Stefan? Veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos hasta para molestar a Damon se juntan.

-Elena no sigas, mira que sé que quieres que tenga una cita pero creo que forzada las cosas no resultan

-vamos amiga, Stefan es un gran chico y se nota que le llamaste la atención y él te la llamo a ti. Mirándola con las cejas levantadas.

-mejor vamos que no me quiero perder el coctel cambiando de tema.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas muchísimas gracias por sus mensajitos de animo aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que cada dia me gusta mas.**

**Capítulo 5**

Llegaron a unirse con el resto de la gente invitada al lanzamiento. Por su parte Caroline buscaba a Stefan no quería perderse ningún minuto mas a ese guapo hombre que había conocido. Además que quería averiguar si lo que decía Elena era cierto, pues ella también había sentido una conexión especial con tan solo verlo.

A lo lejos escuchan a un chico que la llama- Caroline, Elena por aquí. Caroline que conocía a la perfección esa voz tomo del brazo a su amiga y no dudo en seguir esa voz. Al llegar a donde estaban ellos se encontraron con Damon y Stefan que estaban tomando un pisco sour para celebrar el buen recibimiento de la nueva colección.

-pero que hermosa estas Elena, no importa lo que te coloques encima todo se te ve fantástico verdad hermano. Mirando con una ceja levantada a Damon.

-es verdad estas muy hermosa esta noche, y felicidades por tu debut en las pasarelas. Esto último se lo dice guiñándole el ojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

En eso aparece el mesero que les ofrece amablemente un pisco sour a cada una las chicas, para hacer el brindis que estaba na anunciando.

Estimados socios, inversionistas amigos y amigas, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este nuevo lanzamiento, les quiero agradecer primero que todo por confiar desde el primer momento en nosotros y por ser incondicionales en todo estos años. También quiero agradecerles a nuestras modelos, por el gran espectáculo que han hecho luciendo una vez mas con la elegancia y la prestancia que debe ser modelado cada uno de nuestros vestidos. por eso salud.

-saludos dicen todos. Y comienza a sonar la música para que las parejas salieran a la pista de baile.

-estimada dama me daría el gran honor de bailar con usted. Stefan hace una reverencia y le ofrece su brazo a Caroline.

-yo encantada que un caballero tan apuesto como usted me invite a bailar. Tomando la mano y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, dejando solo a Damon y Elena.

Elena que no podía soportar quedarse a solas con Damon pues su mirada desde que había llegado a su lado no se separaba de ella y eso cada vez la ponía más nerviosa. Hasta que se rompió el hielo y Damon dijo.

-¿ hace cuánto estudiaste modelaje?

-hace 1 año Salí egresada de la universidad de Virginia , pero nunca pude ejercer pues mi padre dice que no es bien visto para los hombres que una mujer soltera se dedique al modelaje. Así que esta ha sido i primera vez en las pasarelas como una modelo profesional.

-tienes un talento innato para subirte a una pasarela. Nadie pensaría que llevas un año fuera de ellas. supongo que te quedaras trabajando con nosotros, no podemos perderte eres muy valiosa para nuestra empresa

-muchas gracias Damon. sonrojada por el comentario de este ultimo. Espero poder quedarme, ya que lo que mas amo es estar arriba de una pasarela. -Y tú ¿qué hiciste en todo este tiempo? Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti.

-yo una vez que termine el colegio me fui a estudiar administración y desarrollo de marketing en nueva york. Después estuve trabajando en una empresa de vinos en Nueva york. Pero tuve que dejarlo, pues mi padre necesitaba ayuda en la empresa por su problema de salud. Por lo que hace un año he vuelto.

En la pista de baile estaba sonando un hermoso lento el cual Stefan y Caroline estaban disfrutando mucho.

-peor que bien bailas Caroline, por casualidad en tu vida pasada no habrás sido bailarina.

-quien sabe sonriéndole, aunque tú no te quedas atrás mi adorable caballero

-no puedo ser menos estoy bailando con una princesa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Stefan ¿por qué Elena y Damon no se llevan bien?

-la verdad yo no lo sé muy bien, pero lo que si recuerdo es que Damon era muy pesado con ella pues como habrás visto mi hermano sabe que es guapo y que cualquier mujer puede caer a sus pies. Por lo mismo él juega un poco con eso y como Elena era menor que él no la veía como mujer para él era solo una niña.

-me estás diciendo que Elena siempre estuvo enamorada de él asombrada por lo descubierto.

-así es Caroline, a Elena siempre le atrajo mi hermano, y sufrió mucho cuando este se fue a nueva york y nunca más regreso.

-ahora entiendo su actitud al verlo.

Damon y Elena fueron conectándose de apoco en la conversación, pues sentían que podían confiar en el otro por lo que se fueron relajando. Hasta que Damon le tiende la mano y le pregunta

– aceptarías un baile conmigo

-encantada. Y de esa manera se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista. Llegaron al lado de Caroline y Stefan y comenzaron a bailar. Ese acercamiento fue una corriente eléctrica para los dos. Por primera vez estando muy cerca el uno del otro, rozándose y sintiéndose sus alientos muy cerca mientras que de fondo estaba sonando la canción Kiss me de Ed Sheeran. Damon cada vez tomaba con más fuerza la cintura de Elena mientras que con la otra estaba tomando su mano. No quería que ese momento acabara nunca ya que se sentía especial estando de esa forma con ella. Hasta que llego rose a separarlos.

-señor Damon y señorita Elena el señor Gusippe quiere verlos en su oficina. por favor síganme. Ellos con cara de perdidos pues no sabían porque ambos eran llamados por Gusippe siguieron a Rose hasta el tercer piso y pararon frente a una puerta. Rose golpeo la puerta y en ese instante salió una voz desde el otro lado que decía que pasaran. La chica abrió la puerta, dejo pasar a Damon y Elena y luego cerró la puerta.

Elena no entendida nada pero en la habitación estaban sus padres Isabel, John y Gusippe mas ella y Damon.

-qué bueno que han llegado por favor acérquense. Damon y Elena se miran y deciden obedecer a Gusippe y se sientan al frente de el.

-Bueno ya que han llegado los involucrados podemos comenzar. Saca una carpeta de color negro. Como saben yo estoy muy mal de salud he decidido que mi hijo mayor debe hacerse cargo de esta empresa. Todos aplauden y felicitan a Damon.

-disculpe señor Gusippe levantándose de la silla, pero no entiendo porque me llamaron a mí para que viniera ha esta reunión ya que yo soy solo la hija de uno de los socios de esta empresa y estando mi padre y mi madre presente yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Te equivocas querida mía, por favor vuelve a tomar asiento. Como iba diciendo, Damon será el nuevo gerente de la empresa, pero para poder ejercer debe cumplir con un requisito primero. Mira a Elena aquí es donde usted es importante. Deberas casarte con Elena antes de ejercer en la empresa.

-Que como se le ocurre que me casare con su hijo solo porque usted lo decidió. Qué clase de viejo retrogrado es capaz de decidir eso.

-Elena por favor no faltes el respeto a tu futuro suegro.

Mama acaso tus sabias todo esto.

Por su puesto que lo sabe, es más ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con esta medida. Mostrando en la carpeta el papel que habían firmado ambos padres.

No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto jamás se lo perdonare sale corriendo.

Damon sale a la siga de Elena mirando con desaprobación a su padre. Al alcanzarla en las escaleras le toma el brazo. -Por favor Elena no te pongas así.

-que no me ponga así, pues como quieres que este, me están obligando a casarme con alguien que no conozco y que no quiero.

Enojado por su respuesta, -y que crees que yo estoy muy feliz perderé toda mi libertad. Ya no seré el soltero más codiciado. Todos sabrán que me debo a alguien.

-pues ni te creas que el que seas mi esposo te dará derecho a tocarme. Oyeme muy bien jamas te corresponderé como una esposa. Así que anda haciéndote la idea.

-tampoco es que me muera por estar contigo, esto será solo un matrimonio de apariencias tu podras hacer tu vida siempre y cuando lo mantengas en secreto. Tampoco quiero ser un cornudo social.

-me parece muy bien yo tampoco quiero ser una cornuda social. Dicho esto bajo indignada ha buscar a Caroline dejando a un Damon solo.

Por otro lado Stefan y Caroline habían salido a pasear por los jardines conversando de su vida.

-¿cómo fue que quisiste estudiar actuación?

-desde niña siempre fue mi sueño. Y una vez que termine el colegio decidí ir a estudiar a la universidad de Virginia. En donde conocí a Elena.

-vaya y desde ese tiempo que son amigas. Sabes desde pequeño que siempre me han gustado las actrices pero nunca había conocido una. Acercándose peligrosamente

jajaja risa nerviosa -Y tú ¿qué estudiaste?

-Estudie economía y el año pasado me titule. Ahora estoy trabajando en la empresa de mi padre asi que cuando quieras puedes venir a verme acercándose más.

Caroline al verlo tan cerca decide correrse –conste que tú me dijiste ya que te tomare la palabra.

-por mi encantado toma su mano le da un beso en su dorso. En eso ven correr a Elena por los pasillos.

-¿esa no era Elena? pregunta Caroline.

-si es ella, pero que le habrá pasado iba llorando.

-no lo sé, pero es mejor que vaya a verla nos vemos. Se despide de Stefan con un beso en la mejilla y corre a alcanzar a Elena.

Por otro lado en el ático de la empresa, con la luz apagada se encuentra un hombre con una copa y un teléfono.

-amigo estas disponible

-por supuesto que si Damon que sucede, se te escucha triste.

-mi vida es una mierda y necesito desahogarme, podre ir a verte Ric. No quiero incomodar a Jenna

-por supuesto que si sabes que para eso estamos los amigos. Y no te preocupes Jenna salió a ver a su familia así que tendremos la casa sola para nosotros

-muy bien estaré dentro de 30 min por tu casa.

-amiga porque estas tan triste, que ha pasado

-hay Caroline que bueno que eres tú, la abraza muy fuertemente.

-No me quiero casar.

-¿casar? Pero que me estás hablando no entiendo nada Elena.

-yo me debo casar con Damon por un acuerdo que mis padres y su padre acordaron

-¿Qué?, cuando te tienes que casar.

-no lo sé y no me interesa saberlo, el punto es que me tendré que casar amiga con alguien que apenas conozco. Te das cuenta

-ya tranquila yo estaré para apoyarte en todo, quizás no sea tan feo después de todo entre tu y el hay química.

-¿química? Caroline por favor es lo que menos me importa, yo no lo amo

-pero lo amaste alguna vez. Elena pone cara de sorpresa eso no se lo esperaba Caroline que se dio cuenta que hablo más de la cuenta dice

-está bien no quiero discutir contigo amiga, es mejor que nos vayamos de esta fiesta.

-Caroline no quiero irme a mi casa porfiss podría quedarme en la tuya

-claro que si Elena sabes que eres la hermana que nunca tuve se dirigen hacia la casa de la familia Forbes.

En otro lugar de Virginia se ve un camaro negro a toda velocidad que se pasa dos semáforos rojos hasta que llega a una esquina en donde frena bruscamente. De ahí sale un hombre totalmente bebido a golpear la puerta.

-¿si? queda impactado por cómo ve a su amigo –que te ha pasado Damon ¿Por qué estas todo bebido? no te das cuenta que podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa manejando en este estado.

-por favor no me sermonees ahora que no es el momento. Puedo entrar

-claro que puedes. Dejándolo pasar al living mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido para uqe estes asi?

-tengo que casarme Ric con alguien que no quiero, para poder ser el gerente de la empresa de moda.

-pero como, quien lo ha decidido

-mi padre Ric, y los padres de Elena los Gilbert hace mucho tiempo. Puedes creer que hicieron un contrato dejando como clausura esta condición.

-la verdad de tu padre puedo esperarme cualquier cosa, además hace rato que te estaba hostigando con lo de sentar cabeza y formar una familia . Pero esa chica, Elena que dice al respecto

-nada que va a decir, también la ha tomado por sorpresa. Tampoco quiere casarse pero mucho no se puede hacer. Es una hija de uno de los socios de la empresa asi que solo nos queda acatar no más.

-bueno, quizás no es tan malo después de todo, a lo mejor esta chica logra conquistar tu corazón y termina siendo tu alma gemela.

-no digas tonteras Ric, tu sabes que yo no sirvo para estar comprometido con nadie, a mí me gustan las fiestas, las mujeres pero sin ataduras. Además Elena me lo ha dejado bien claro, no quiere nada conmigo.

-y eso por lo visto te molesta

-nada que ver Ric. Esto me ayuda para Ella no se haga ilusiones ni espere nada de parte por eso que le deje bien claro que esto será un "matrimonio" de apariencias, pero que cada uno hará su vida sin rendirle cuentas al otro.

-bueno Damon si ya lo tienes todo decidido, no voy a seguir con el tema pero solo te diré una cosa, espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión más adelante. Bueno es hora de irse a costar mañana será un día muy largo y tengo que ir a trabajar, que descanses. Acto seguido se retira y deja a Damon en el living. Este último toma el ultimo conchito que traiga la botella de bourbon que tenía en la mano y decide ir a costarse a la pieza de alijados que conocía muy bien donde estaba ubicada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas**

**Muchísimas por su apoyo. Estoy muy feliz que la historia les haya les dejo la continuación **

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente se observa en la casa Forbes una chica durmiendo en una cama con los ojos cansados y con la almohada humedecida de tanto llorar. Mientras, que otra mujer se veía saliendo del baño ya arreglada.

-Elena es hora de levantarte, tu celular no ha parado de sonar.

-no quiero Caroline por favor 5 minutos más. Acomodándose más en la cama y tomando la almohada para acostarse debajo de ella.

-nada de 5 minutos más o tu celular me matara con su ringtone

-está bien. Refregándose los ojos para poder despertar – por casualidad has visto quien ha llamado toda la llamada.

-es tu madre, Elena. Me dijo que tiene que ir porque en la tarde van a acordar la fecha de tu compromiso.

-arg Caroline, no quiero ir. No quiero casarme. Afligida por lo que tiene que hacer.

-lo se amiga, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte para que no estés solas en estos momentos, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Sonriéndole

-si por favor, con tu presencia esto se hará más llevadero. Además que quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas.

-haa yo feliz de serlo. Abrazándola.

El día transcurrió normal para nuestros protagonistas, ya que ambos querían pensar en otra cosa antes de volverse a ver. Como ya habían sido avisados, esa tarde se decidiría cuando se iban a casar y como iban a hacer los preparativos del compromiso.

Al llegar la hora de la verdad en la casa Gilbert se encontraba en el living Gusippe, Damon, Stefan, Isabel, John y venían bajando Caroline y Elena.

-Elena querida porque esta Caroline presente, te dije que tenías que venir tu sola pues vamos a hablar cosas de familia

-mira papa o se queda Caroline o me voy yo y esto queda hasta acá.

-John cariño es mejor que dejemos que se quede Caroline, además que ella es como si fuera parte de la familia

-está bien puede quedarse.

-excelente dijo Gusippe por favor tomen asiento ya que vamos a continuar la conversación que quedo pendiente en nuestra reunión pasada. Haciendo un resumen para los que no saben ustedes deberán casarse lo antes posibles. Pues yo me encuentro muy enfermo y mi hijo tendrá que asumir muy pronto. Es por ello que se ha decidido como fecha de matrimonio dentro de un mes.

-un mes, pero eso es muy poco tiempo. Dijo Elena un poco asustada porque la fecha se le venía encima.

-tranquila, no será muy poco tiempo, pues en ese mes ustedes tendrán que conocerse, y por supuesto salir a eventos sociales. De esa manera a nuestros amigos no les será raro su compromiso y evitaríamos las habladurías del pueblo.

-pero Gusippe un mes es muy poco para ver los preparativos de la boda.

-mi querida Isabel no te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo arreglado conozco a unas personas que son expertos en los preparativos de la boda. Tu solo debes encargarte de que la novia se vea digna para mi hijo.

-Gusippe viendo que el tema de la boda estará listo, cuando hacemos el anuncio oficial frente a la sociedad.

-Qué te parece si el sábado aprovechamos la fiesta de nuestros amigos los Mikaelson para anunciar el compromiso John.

-Me parece perfecto. Entonces hija tendrás que comportarte como una verdadera novia con el señor Damon pues debemos demostrar que ustedes están enamorados.

-ósea quieres que finja delante de todos papa, mirándolo de forma irónica, no te preocupes seré la mejor actriz que hayas visto.

Damon que se había encontrado callado toda la reunión, ya que no quería hacer mas problema pues sabia que su padre no estaba bien de salud y él tendría que asumir.

-Entonces, ese día antes de la fiesta pasare a buscar a mi "novia" para llevarla a la fiesta

-Ese es mi hijo ya estas poniendo de tu parte.

-Bueno, me gustaría señor John y señora Isabel poder conversar con mi prometida a solar por favor.

-Como tú digas Damon, tienen mucho que conversar. Es más ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

-No señor.

-Perfecto, entonces podrían aprovechar de salir y conocerse mejor.

-Por mi encantado. Dicho esto se acerca a Elena la toma de la mano y se dirigen a los jardines de la casa Gilbert.

Llegando a los jardines Elena se suelta del agarre de Damon

.podrías dejar de tocarme, ya no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Mirándolo como si el contacto con su piel quemara.

-Por favor Elena no quiero pelear más contigo, ya sabemos que no vamos a poder negarnos más a lo inevitable, podrías poner de tu parte. Desesperado por la actitud de ella.

ella no queriendo creerle mucho acepta bajar un poco la barrera que salía cuando estaba a solas con él. - Esta bien tratare, pero no me pidas que ande sonriente porque es algo que no siento.

-por favor Elena para mí tampoco es fácil además que queda la peor parte. Por si no te has dado cuenta frente a la sociedad tendremos que besarnos, tomarnos la mano y tu ni si quieras me dejas hacer eso.

Elena no había caído todavía que eso tarde o temprano llegaría. Aunque ella no quisiera tendría que besar a Damon Salvatore. Algo que siempre había soñado pero nunca había podido hacer o por lo menos no se acordaba y ahora que se estaba volviendo realidad no quería ni pensar en ello.

Esta bien Damon hagamos un trato prometo no estar tan a la defensiva contigo. De esa manera te puedes acercar a mí y fingir que somos la pareja perfecta. Los besos es verdad también serán necesarios para que nos crean. Pero nada de lenguas ni caricias subida de tono mientras nos besemos. Entendido.

-Me parece bien acepto esas condiciones. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que te haga sentir a ti cuando mis labios toquen tus labios. Esto último lo dice con una mirada muy sexy. -Porque se perfectamente lo que causo en las mujeres. Antes de irse se da la vuelta y le dice que la va a pasar a buscar a las 8.

Elena queda marcando ocupado, pues aunque no lo quisiera reconocer ese chico con tan solo mirarla le producía algo, no quería ni pensar lo que era probar esos labios.

Por otro lado Stefan y Caroline habían podido alejarse de la reunión y ahora se encontraban conversando cerca de los jardines.

-no puedo creer lo que mi padre ha hecho

-ni yo Stefan, Elena está destruida por todo esto.

-me lo imagino, mi hermano con su ultimo comportamiento no es un gran partido que digamos.

-pero tú no piensas que quizás tu hermano le tenga un cierto cariño a Elena.

-no lo se la verdad Caroline, mi hermano no ama a ninguna mujer, para el todas son diversión. Por eso no quiero que Elena se haga falsa esperanzas, no quiero que salga perjudicada.

-yo tampoco Stefan, solo nos queda apoyarla en todo.

En eso ven a elena que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acercan y le dan un pequeño sustos pues querían de cierta forma alegrarle el momento.

-bu!

-ah son ustedes. Pero que les pasa que me asustan de esa forma. Llevándose las manos al corazón que no paraba de latir de forma rápida.

-en que pensabas pequeña mía le dice Stefan abrazándola

-en que hoy debo salir con tu hermano y no se que ponerme.

-por eso no te preocupes, déjalo todo en nuestras manos Caroline y Stefan se miran con cara cómplices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas chicas aquí les dejo un regalito, solo espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo**

**Capítulo 7**

Caroline y Stefan suben al cuarto de Elena, sacan toda su ropa y comienzan a seleccionar lo que podría usar y lo que no.

-yo pienso que esto está bien. Toma un pantalón con una polera con tirantes y la chaqueta de cuero.

-no Elena, la idea es que lo dejes con la boca abierta.

-Stefan no sé qué ideas te metió Caroline pero, yo no quiero sorprenderá tu hermano el no me interesa.

-vamos amiga es para que Damon vea lo que se pierde es todo. Por favor amiga hazlo por mí. Esto último lo dice con cara de cordero degollado.

-está bien Caroline, decidan lo que estimen conveniente, pero por favor no se demoren tanto Damon me dijo que me pasaría a buscar a las 8 y ya son las 7.

En un departamento ubicado en la parte central de Virginia se encuentra Damon saliendo de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura solamente. Buscando en su armario algo para usar esa noche. Después de tanto pensar decide ir con una camisa de color azul marino abierta los dos botones de arriba con una casaca de cuero y unos pantalones negros muy apegados a su cuerpo. Toma sus llaves y sale a buscar a Elena.

Y que me dicen mirando a sus amigos.

-hay Elena te ves hermosa, realmente hacemos un gran equipo. Le da los 5 a Stefan ya que están muy orgullos con su trabajo.

-mi hermano quera morirse al verte

- si si Stefan, se hace el ultimo retoque de maquillaje cuando siente un auto llegando.

-haaa Elena acaba de llegar, vamos no lo hagas esperar.

-que ya voy, pórtense bien ustedes dos mientras yo no estoy. Ese comentario sonroja a Caroline y Stefan. Viendo que su comentario a surtido efecto se va dejándolos solo.

Damon estaba esperándola en el living de espalada a las escaleras, pues la ama de llave de la casa le había abierto la puerta para que la esperara adentro.

Comienzan a sentirse unos tacos por la escalera, Damon se da vuelta y no puede creer lo que está viendo. Elena venía con un vestido azul con un una línea azul en el medio del vestido, en el contorno de la parte superior del vestido, con unas mini manguitas y con un cinturón azul más claro en la cintura. No llegaba más abajo que el muslo con unos tacos muy acorde a su vestimenta. Su pelo se encontraba suelto y liso dando un look muy casual.

Damon no podía sacar los ojos de ella, pues bajaban y volvían a subir, realmente se veía hermosa esa mujer. –estamos listos aclarando la garganta pues no quería seguir pensando en todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella vestida de esa forma.

-claro, tomando su chaqueta del mismo color que sus sandalias. Damon toma su brazo y la guía hasta su camaro, le abre la puerta como todo un caballero, ella sube y el amablemente le cierra la puerta. Luego, camina hacia el lado del conductor, ingresa a su vehículo, se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y parte rumbo al lugar que tenía reservado.

Stefan y Caroline no habían querido perderse ningún detalle y habían decidido seguirla para ver la cara que iba a poner Damon. Estaban felices habían logrados su cometido, Damon no le sacaba la vista a su amiga. Cuando la pareja decidió salir, ellos tomaron el auto de Caroline y siguieron a los tortolitos.

El camino a la reserva había sido en silencio pues ninguno se decía nada, solo se miraban de reojos en todo el camino. Al llegar a un restaurant de lujo. Damon para su vehículo en el estacionamiento y decide ir a abrirle la puerta a Elena. Ella acepta su mano al salir del vehículo.

-Damon este lugar no crees que es demasiado para nuestra salida

-lo mejor para la princesa que tengo a mi lado. Toma su mano y la coloca alrededor de su brazo y comienzan a caminar a la entrada del restaurant.

-Buenas noches señor Damon lo estábamos esperando, su reserva se encuentra al segundo piso a mano derecha

-muchas gracias. Guía a Elena para que vaya delante de él por las escaleras mientras él iba detrás de ella sin parar de mirarla. Al llegar al segundo piso, Elena se queda de una pieza pues la mesa que decía reservada estaba con unas flores adornando el centro de color rojo con unas velas a su alrededor. Todo totalmente ambientado para una velada romántica.

Damon viendo hacia donde Elena estaba mirando, le dice que continúe caminando hasta esa mesa porque esa era de ellos. Elena que todavía no salía de su shock le hace caso a Damon y llegan a la mesa. Damon como todo un caballero le abre la silla para que ella se pueda sentar y luego él se sienta en el puesto al lado de ella. Se acerca una camarera muy atractiva.

-bienvenido señor Damon, aquí está la carta para que pida lo que desee. Guiñándole el ojo

-muchas gracias Vickie , siempre tan encantadora. Vickie le entrega una carta a cada uno para que elijan con tranquilidad.

-cuando estén listo solo tienen que llamarme yo encantada de cumplir sus deseos. Luego ella se retira a hacia un costado esperando que decidan lo que querían servirse.

-Veo que eres muy conocido en este lugar. Lo digo por la confianza que tiene esa camarera contigo. Con un tono un poco sarcástico y desviándole la mirada pues estaba leyendo la carta

-es solo amabilidad Elena no tienes porque sentí celos por ella. Buscando su mirada pues quería saber que realmente sentía ella.

- yo celosa por favor Damon yo no podría sentir celos de ti, ya lo hemos hablado.

Damon no creyéndole mucho quería saber hasta que limite llegaría ella con esa postura que estaba tomando pues sabía que algo había sentido la chica con el coqueteo de la camarera.

Finalmente deciden langosta con papas duquesas de plato fuerte con un vino blanco de acompañante que fue elegido esto último por Damon que entendía un poco más de ello. Por lo que llaman a la camarera nuevamente para hacer su pedido.

Llegando Stefan y Caroline a la entrada del restaurant

-pero que honor los dos hermanos Salvatore nos dan el honor de tenerlos en nuestro restaurant. ¿Quiere en algún lugar especial?

-si por favor, me gustaría saber ¿dónde está sentado Damon?

-el señor se encuentra en el segundo piso a mano derecha acompañado de una hermosa mujer quiere que le avise su llegada

-no por favor, solo tiene que guardarme el secreto que me vio y no decirle que estoy aquí. Toma de la mano a Caroline y se dirige hacia el segundo piso. Al llegar observan que diagonal a ellos se encontraba la parejita en su cita por lo que ellos deciden dirigirse a una esquina del restaurant para poder tener mejor visión sin ser vistos.

Llegan los platos que habían pedidos y el vino seleccionado.

-este vino es buenísimo, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?

-si por favor pero solo un poco mira que no estoy muy acostumbrada a tomar nada fuerte.

-no te preocupes, yo te cuidare por si se te pasa la mano con el vino. Toma su copa y la llena con un poco de vino sonriéndole cuando la deja en la mesa nuevamente. Para llenar la de él.

-hacemos un brindis, por llegar a hacer amigos en este desafío que estamos tomando juntos

Elena no alcanza a contestar pues. Alguien los interrumpe.

-¿Damon? Eres tú acercándose a la mesa.

- ¿Klaus?


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola chicas!

Muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes y porque cada día les gusta más esta historia. No saben lo importante que es para mí todo su apoyo.

**Capitulo 8**

**-**no lo puedo creer, Klaus amigo, pero desde cuando estás aquí en Virginia.

-desde ayer Damon, vine por unos negocios que he estado haciendo por el lanzamiento de un nuevo vino. Mira hacia lado y dice – pero que roto he sido discúlpeme bella dama no me he presentado mi nombre es Klaus dándole una reverencia.

-el mío es Elena un gusto. Tendiéndole la mano.

-el gusto es mío tomando la mano de ella y depositando un beso en su dorso. –parece que he interrumpido algo mirando a los dos.

-¡No puede ser!, mirando desde la esquina.

-que pasa Stefan quien es ese tipo que se acercó a ellos.

-es Klaus Mikaelson, amigo de mi hermano

-vaya vaya, es bastante guapo.

-Caroline, es la segunda versión de mi hermano, mujeriego como el solo.

-¡oh! Aparece un chico a ofrecerles la carta

Bienvenidos al restaurant Le Blanc, desean pedir algo

Stefan mira a Caroline, para ver que decidía ella. Mientras que Caroline no sabía que elegir, por un lado quería comer con Stefan pero no quería obligarlo a pagar nada.

-me gustaría unos camarones salteados con unas papas cocidas de acompañamiento

-y la señorita que desea

-lo mismo que el caballero

-muy bien, ¿algo para beber?

-bebes vino le pregunta Stefan a Caroline

-si adoro un buen vino

-entonces tráiganos el mejor vino blanco que tengan

- en seguida señor. Retirándose.

-así es Klaus, me caso con esta hermosa mujer. Tomándole la mano de forma posesiva, para que sepa que le pertenecía y que el ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-oh debí imaginarlo, que una mujer tan hermosa como ella no debiera estar soltera. Pero tú Damon, te vas a casar el rey de la noche.

-así es Elena me ha atrapado con toda su belleza que ni loco dejo escapar

-haces muy bien en no dejarla ir, serias un tonto en hacerlo. Aunque créeme que tus admiradoras estarán de muerte con esta decisión

-hay que sentar cabeza alguna vez en la vida verdad mi amor. La atrae tomando su cintura hacia el sin dejar que Elena pueda parar esa reacción uniendo sus labios con los de ella dejando más que claro que ella era solamente de él. Esa unión fue muy corta pero muy importante para Elena pues comenzó a sentir cosas que ella realmente se había prohibido a sentir por ese hombre.

-bueno no los interrumpo más, me iré a mi mesa pues también estoy en muy buena compañía. Un gusto en conocerte Elena y felicidades nuevamente. Se despide de ambos y se retira.

Elena no podía pronunciar palabra después de ese beso que se habían dado y los sentimientos encontrados que estaba sintiendo tampoco ayudaban a controlarse.

-con permiso iré al tocador. Toma su cartera un poco nerviosa y se dirige al baño mientras que en la mesa deja a un Damon con una cara de no entender nada la actitud de ella.

Caroline que había visto todo de su mesa decide seguir a Elena al tocador ya que ve que su amiga no estaba bien con ese acercamiento. Stefan por su parte no quería que fuera pues serian descubierto. Pero viendo la cara que tenía Elena se da cuenta que lo que más necesita Elena es un salvavidas.

-está bien Caroline, acompáñala, te necesita y mucho.

-eres un amor Stefan le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo rumbo al tocador

Caroline llega al tocador se encuentra con una Elena mirándose al espejo muy nerviosa pues todavía no lograba procesar lo ocurrido

-amiga ¿cómo estás? Acercándose a ella

-¿Caroline? que haces aquí, no me digas que me has seguido

-Elena no te enojes conmigo no ando sola. Metiendo la pata.

-¿que Stefan también está aquí?,incrédula por la confesión, no lo puedo creer, ¿por que hacen esto?. Explotando por todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de 10 minutos.

-no te enojes conmigo ahora, quizás mañana. Ahora lo importante es como estas tú con lo del beso

-¿yo? Estoy destrozada, jamás pensé que volvería a sentir algo que creí que estaba muerto dentro de mí.

-hay amiga, tan fuerte es lo que sentiste por Damon cuando eran pequeños.

-sí. De primera creía que era algo de juego de niños, pero ocurrió algo en la fiesta de 15 años de Damon.

**Flash back**

_Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Damon Salvatore y como yo y mi hermana éramos hijos de los mejores amigos de Gusippe fuimos invitados. Cuando llegamos ya había mucha gente alrededor de la piscina que ya estaba un poco pasado de copa pues pareciera que ya habían empezado hace bastante rato._

_-que rico que han llegado chicas, Stefan salió a saludar _

_-donde está el cumpleañero para saludarlo, pregunto Katherine muy emocionada pues eran de la misma edad._

_-mm la verdad no lo he visto hace rato, comprenderás que como sus amigos se han pasado de copas, yo tengo arreglar los desastres que se manden. Pasa no más de seguro lo encontraras._

_-gracias Stefan, Elena me quieres acompañar o prefieres saludarlo después_

_-Katherine, la verdad no tengo ninguna ganas de acercarme a esos chicos que se ve a leguas que no se encuentran bien. Mejor me voy a tomar algo._

_-como quieras._

_Elena se dirigió a la barra, lugar en donde estaban preparando los tragos, y pidió un jugo natural de melón. Estaba esperando que se lo terminaran de preparar cuando alguien llega a su espalda y le susurra al oído._

_-que hace esta mujer tan preciosa sola en este lugar_

_-se sobresalta pues reconoce a la perfección el responsable de esa voz. Entiendo muy bien tu juego, pero ni creas que con eso vas a tenerme rendida a tus pies, como si fuera una chica de tu edad. Toma su jugo y se va, Damon que no entiende porque sus trucos no servían con esa mujer la sigue._

_-Elena, no es juego, estas preciosa esta noche. Además que yo debería hacerme el ofendido ni si quieras me has saludado. Esto último lo dice con una cara triste._

_Elena que se siente mal porque ni si quiera lo había saludado se da la vuelta –perdona, es que tú sabes que no me gusta que me traten como una conquista, feliz cumpleaños. Ella se acerca a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero cuando iba a hacer lo último. Damon le corre la cara y la besa en los labios. Beso que se fue intensificando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Dejándose llevar por lo que a cada uno le estaba pasando con ese pequeño roce de labios. Cuando ya les faltaba respiración, se separaron._

_-ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado Elena. Nos vemos y guiñándole el ojo se retiró de su camino._

_Elena queda inmóvil pues, no entendía porque Damon había hecho eso, y tampoco entendía porque ella le había correspondido de esa manera_

_Después de eso ella se había hecho muchas ilusione, de que quizás Damon si sentía algo por ella y que ahora se había atrevido a demostrárselo de esa manera. Entonces decide ir a buscarlo, pues realmente quería jugársela por él. Pero al llegar a la esquina que daba a los jardines vio lo que nunca en su vida quiso ver. Damon tenía acorralado entre sus brazos a una chica de su clase, besándola y acariciándola con la misma pasión que lo había hecho hace un momento. _

**Fin flash back**

**- **te habías besado antes con él, Caroline no podía creer lo que su amiga le contaba

-así es. Es por eso que volver a sentir sus labios me revivió todos los sentimientos por él

- es una basura, como juega así contigo. Es que acaso no se acuerda de lo que paso tiempo atrás.

-quizás no, estaba bastante tomado cuando ocurrió. Pero bueno limpiándose sus lágrimas, el show debe de continuar. Él no debe saber esto Caroline, por favor prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie.

-claro que no se lo contare a nadie amiga

Mientras tanto Stefan se había acercado a la mesa de su Hermano, pues ya que Caroline estaba con Elena. No había sentido que siguiera ocultándose.

-que tal hermanito

-Stefan que haces aquí, se supone que este era una cita a solas.

-exacto, era pero como sé que eres un gilipolla, que lo único que hace es arruinar a las mujeres, preferimos seguirte.

-¿preferimos? Es que acaso viniste con alguien

-así es vine con Caroline, ella ahora esta con Elena en el tocador. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿qué cosa?, haciéndose el desentendido de lo que le estaba hablando Stefan.

-Besarla, sin su consentimiento.

-Stefan si quiero que esto de nuestro "compromiso" sea creíble, debo besarla sin aviso. De esa manera sale más natural.

-pero que sos idiota, pegándole en el brazo no sabes todo lo que Elena sufrió por ti.

- ¿por mí?, incrédulo ¿Por qué Elena sufrió por mi Stefan?

Stefan no pudo contar pues las chicas llegaron a interrumpir esa conversa. Ya que habían visto a Stefan sentado en la mesa de ellos, decidieron dirigirse hacia allá y terminar de cenar los cuatro en la misma mesa. En eso a Damon le suena el celular, él lo observa dándose cuenta que era un mensaje de Klaus. Al abrirlo lee

"Están cordialmente invitados a una fiesta de bienvenida que hare en mi casa. Hoy a las 12:30 am en la mansión Mikaelson. No falten". Damon que no entendía nada miro a la mesa de Klaus. El cual le hizo una seña de que todos los de la mesa estaban invitados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas!**

**muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, me encanta abrir para subir un nuevo capítulo y encontrarme con sus hermosos review.**

**Capítulo 9**

-estamos invitado a una fiesta en la casa de Klaus. Mirándolos a todos

-yo feliz de ir, es una persona bastante agradable, toma el resto de vino que le quedaba en su copa. Además que me haría bien ir a divertirme. Esto último lo dice mirando a Damon.

- es verdad, Elena tiene mucha razón, hace rato que no nos divertimos dice Caroline.

-entonces no se diga más vamos a ir, pero mira el reloj son las 11:30 pm deberíamos irnos a cambiar de ropa y prepararnos. Esto último lo dice Stefan

-bueno si todos quieren ir, entonces paguemos la cuenta y cada uno va a dejar a su pareja para que se arregle dice Damon, pues quería conversar a sola con Elena.

-yo encuentro que estoy perfecta dice Elena mirando a Caroline, así que esta vez yo me iré con Caroline, para ayudarla a vestir mientras tú te llevas a Stefan y nos juntamos en mi casa a las 12:00

-me parece bien, además que traje mi auto, así que no hay ningún problema. No te molesta Damon que me lleve a Elena.

-para nada desviando la mirada.

Paga la cuenta, Stefan y Caroline comienzan a bajar la escalera rumbo a la salida. Antes que siga Elena a sus amigos la toma del brazo para que ella se quede un poco más.

-perdona si te incomode con el beso.

-no te preocupes, no me paso nada con el beso, solo fue sorpresa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Además tienes razón debo acostumbrarme en público. Acto seguido tomo su cartera y salió rumbo a la salida.

Como ya habían decidido Elena se iría con Caroline, mientras que Damon llevaría Stefan a cambiarse. El viaje de Damon y de Stefan fue en un completo silencio mientras que el viaje de las chicas fue muy conversado de como irían a la fiesta.

-que me recomiendas Elena para usar en este tipo de fiestas.

-la verdad generalmente se usa cualquier cosa, pero yo te recomendaría a ti un vestido, con unos tacos y un poco de maquillaje. Así dejas con la boca abierta Stefan

-Elena, mi pregunta no iba para ese lado. Solo quería saber si usan algo en particular, para no desteñir en la fiesta.

-tranquila Caroline, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de molestarte.

Llegan a la casa de Caroline, suben al cuarto de ella y así como ella hizo en el cuarto de Elena. Elena se acercó a su armario y comenzó a sacar todos los vestidos para elegir el correcto.

-mm yo creo que este es perfecto, el vestido era de un color morado en forma de strapless y llegando un poco más abajo del muslo.

-tú crees, yo creo que es muy corto

-vamos Caroline, eres preciosa, sácate un poco de partido, además que es igual de largo que el que llevo puesto además si de acompañamiento le colocamos este chalequito de hilo de color negro, encuentro que queda perfecto.

-si tú lo dices, te hare caso peros solo por esta noche. Toma en sus brazos lo elegido por Elena y va a cambiarse al baño. Después de un rato, sale toda vestida. Y que tal

-te ves preciosa amiga

- y tú ¿vas a ir así? Mirándola

-Si encuentro que estoy bien tu ¿qué dices?

-que estas hermosa, aunque podrías retocarte el maquillaje.

-está bien. Comienza a retocarse el maquillaje y ¿ahí?

-ahora sí, vamos a romperla

Salen de la casa de Caroline, toman el auto de ella y se dirigen a la casa de Elena.

Mientras tanto Damon miraba el reloj –apúrate Stefan, vamos a llegar tarde

-ya voy, pero por que tanto apuro son mujeres de seguro necesitaran más tiempo para retocarse.

-pero si va hacer solo Caroline la que va a cambiarse.

-tu no conoces cuanto se puede demorar una sola mujer. ¿Que tal como estoy?

-normal como siempre.

-enserio, pero si me esmere un poco triste por el comentario de su hermano.- quiero impresionar a Caroline.

-veo que te ha dado fuerte con la rubia hermanito.

-es que es muy linda y enserio me encantaría tener algo formal con ella.

-a veces me pregunto porque mi padre no te eligió a ti para ser su seguidor. Por lo menos tú te quieres casar.

- de seguro que es porque tú eres el mayor, es tu deber. Bueno vamos

-si vamos

Después de 15 minutos de viaje llegan a la casa de Elena. Tocan la puerta y las chicas salen inmediatamente.

-wow te ves hermosa Caroline

-tú también estas muy guapo

-me permites llevarte esta noche

Para mi seria un placer.

Elena que estaba mirando encanta la escena de sus amigos, no se da cuenta que Damon se había acercado por atrás de ella y con un susurro le dice.

-no me cansare de decirte que te ves preciosa esta noche.

-gracias, tú también estas muy guapo, vamos.

-si vamos. Al igual que su hermano él le abre la puerta del copiloto para que se suba. Luego cierra tras ella y va a su asiento para encender el motor de su camaro. El viaje solo fue de miradas furtivas durante todo el viaje.

-Damon en este lugar va haber muchas familias importantes, por lo que espero que te comportes como un novio y no como un mujeriego.

-¿por qué te daría celos al igual que en el restaurant?, mirándola

-no porque no quiero estar en las cotilleos de sociedad es todo.

-no te preocupes, me portare bien. Además, si sale alguna aventura por ahí seré discreto.

-perfecto, porque yo pienso divertirme. Dicho esto último se baja del auto, pues acaban de llegar a la mansión Mikaelson.

Continuaraaaa.


	10. Chapter 10

**hola chicas perdón la demora pero que he tenido unas semanas difíciles en la universidad que no me dejaban tiempo para actualizarlo. espero que les siga gustando la historia y la sigan leyendo**

**espero sus hermosos review que cada vez me dan mas fuerza a seguir escribiendo**

**Capitulo 10**

Todos están en la entrada, Klaus al verlo va a saludarlos –que rico que decidieron venir, por favor pasen, siéntanse en su casa.

-muchas gracias Klaus por la invitación

-de nada Elena, yo estoy agradecido de tener mujeres tan lindas como ustedes dos en mi fiesta. Gracias dicen ambas.

-Elena por que no vamos a bailar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

-es verdad, vamos Caroline. Chicos ustedes vienen.

-no yo quiero irme a tomar algo con mi hermano y Klaus. Como quieras Damon y dicho esto Elena y Caroline se pierden en la pista.

-vamos amigos, vamos al sector barra para que nos tomemos algo mientras les presento a mis hermanos.

Elena y Caroline llegan al centro de la pista y comienzan a bailar pues desde la época de la universidad que no se divertían de esa manera.

-te lo dije viste la cara de Stefan al verte.

-si claro, tanto lo he dejado con la boca abierta que no quiso venir a bailar conmigo.

-no dijo nada, además de seguro no quiso dejar a Damon tomando solo es todo. Pero sabes que no nos preocupemos esta noche es de nosotras, vamos a recordar viejos tiempo.

Entonces se colocan en un grupo de puras mujeres que estaban bailando. Y comienzan a sentir la música en sus cuerpos.

Damon que mientras conversaba con Klaus y se tomaban un trago no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Elena, jamás la había visto bailar de esa manera, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que ni el mismo se podía explicar. Y su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar pues el deseo que sentía ya no lo podía controlar.

Klaus observando hacia donde miraba Damon dice -vaya tu novia sí que sabe moverse, yo que tú la acompaño, no será que alguno se pase de listo.

-eso no va a ocurrir, porque ella me es muy fiel, además que se sabe cuidar sola

-yo solo decía no más, después no quiero que te arrepientas. Se toma su trago y se decide a ir a donde otros de sus invitados.

-Damon porque no me dejaste ir a bailar con Caroline.

Porque mi querido hermano tienes que aprender a no ser tan arrastrado con las mujeres, debes hacerte un poco de rogar antes de acceder a cualquier petición de ella. De esa forma mantienes la magia. Debes no ser evidente. Tomándose su último sorbo y pidiendo que se lo rellenaran.

En la pista de baile Elena y Caroline seguían bailando, hasta que esta última choco con un chico rubio.

-disculpa

-tranquila, yo también estaba bailando y no me di cuenta de quien estaba atrás. El chico se queda mirando a Elena se sorprende y la abraza – Elena!

-Matt, hola correspondiendo el abrazo que gusto verte, que pequeño es el mundo jamás pensé encontrarte acá

-yo tampoco, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, desde que te fuiste a la universidad.

-así es, perdí el contacto contigo, me dijeron que te fuiste a la universidad de Columbia

-así es me fui porque tenía beca deportiva. A estudiar profesor de educación física, y me titule hace un año. Desde entonces volví a Virginia a ver a mi familia y a encontrar pega y acá estoy con trabajo en el colegio que estudiamos y tú que ha sido de ti.

-yo soy modelo profesional y ahora me voy a casar dentro de un mes.

-te vas a casar, vaya como ha pasado el tiempo, bueno no te entretengo más yo ando con mi primo te acuerdas de Mason

-si como lo voy a olvidar, muchas veces se juntó con nosotros

-así es, bueno lo voy a ir a buscar fue un gusto verte Elena, espero tu invitación entonces .esto último se lo dice dedicándole una sonrisa.

-el gusto fue mío, sabes vivo en la misma casa, por si algún día quieres ir a darte una vuelta por allá

-por mi encantado adiós chicas, se despide y se va.

- y ese bombón Elena ¿quién era?

-es un ex novio mío

-¿Qué?

-si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, específicamente tiempo del colegio. Estuvimos saliendo unos 6 meses pero nos dimos cuenta que no lográbamos comportarnos como pareja más bien como unos grandes amigos. Así que decidimos cortar y ser amigos.

Por otro lado

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fue su ex?

-si en el periodo del colegio, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo no tienes por qué ponerte así. Riéndose de la actitud que estaba mostrando su hermano

-no me pongo de ninguna manera, más bien solo un poco molesto por la cercanía que mostró al verla es todo. No quiero cotilleos después.

-no quieres cotilleos o te dio celos

-paff las pavadas que dices Stefan

- si claro pavadas.

A la barra llego una mujer rubia con un vestido negro muy ceñido al cuerpo con un escote en la parte delantera que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-pero que está haciendo el soltero más codiciado del mundo

-ex soltero más codiciado Rebeca

-¿cómo que ex?, no me digas que te vas a casar

-así es dentro de un mes, tomando su vaso y dándole un trago. Stefan que no quería seguir viendo esa escena de coqueteo decide decir

-yo los dejo, iré a buscar a Caroline. Dirigiéndose con estas últimas palabras a la pista de baile, al llegar al centro de la pista se acerca a las chicas. La primera en verlo fue Elena pues Caroline estaba de espalda.

-Stefan hasta que dignaste a venir a pasarlo bien. Sonriéndole

-sí, no puedo dejar a dos hermosas mujeres estén solas e indefensas en la pista de bailes. En donde cualquiera puede hacerle algo. Es mi deber cuidarlas.

-buen entonces, tú me haces el relevo pues yo quiero ir a tomar algo, tanto baila ya me ha dado sed. Mira a Caroline con mirada cómplice.

Stefan no pierde oportunidad y justo en ese momento comienzan a tocar música estilo salsa. Entonces toma con una mano la mano de Caroline y con la otra toma su cintura.

-uno de mis ritmos favoritos y que mejor que con una linda chica de compañía

-Stefan yo no sé cómo se baila esto. Un poco nerviosa por su acercamiento

-tranquila, solo déjate llevar por la música yo hago el resto.

Elena al dirigirse al bar se dio cuenta que a lo lejos estaba Damon, pero que no estaba solo. Una chica rubia se encontraba muy cerca de él y con claras intenciones de tener algo más con él. Tomo toda la rabia que sentía y con pasos decididos se dirigió a su lado.

-uf la música esta excelente, no te gustaría bailar conmigo amor. Mientras pide un mojito para la sed

Rebeca que estaba al lado de Damon, la mira con cara de no poder creerlo y contesta –así que tú tienes que ser la futura esposa del gran Damon Salvatore.

Elena se gira al escuchar a la mujer -así es Elena Gilbert encantada tendiéndole la mano

-Rebeca Mikaelson. ¿Damon no me habías dicho que era más joven que tú?

Damon sorprendido por como ella lo llamaba, y como era el ambiente entre su esposa y amante mientras que intentaban ser cortes la una con la otra frente a sus narices. _Esposa dije, pero si todavía no me caso, que estoy pensando. _Dejo de pensar y prefiero_ s_eguirle la corriente.

– tu sabes que no me gusta bailar princesa. Y no no te lo dije porque para mí nunca ha sido importante la edad, lo que importa es cuanto nos amamos verdad Elena.

-así es mi amor. Sonriéndole.

-Lena! Que gusto verte. Abrazándola por la espalda

Elena se gira y lo ve –Mason?, pero que cambiado estas cómo va la vida abrazándolo.

-muy bien, pero no tan bien como tú, estas preciosa cada día más linda, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-me encantaría, sabes muy bien que una de mis pasiones son las música. Se gira para mirar nuevamente a Damon y se aleja con Mason.

-y no te presento a su "amigo", pero que feo si eres su prometido, de seguro ese pobre chico no sabe qué se va a casar tomando el un sorbo de su trago

-no quieras insinuar nada, confío en Elena ella es toda una dama. Era verdad ella no se dignó en presentarlo como su prometido, eso le había dolido un poco aunque por fuera demostrara que le pasaba nada.

–de seguro se lo dirá en la pista de baile.

-tranquilo yo no insinuó nada solo que no te da celos que tu futura mujer se vaya con otro a la pista de baile. Incitando a la duda

Damon sabía muy bien que por dentro no le gustó nada ese chico y la confianza que tenía con su prometida. Pero no era quien para hacer una escena de celos. No estaban haciendo nada solo bailando. Eso se lo decía una y otra vez en su mente era solo un baile, pero que otro tocara su cintura la acercara y la hiciera sonreír era algo que ya no podía aguantar

-yo que tu voy por ella, los amigos no se acercan de esa manera

Era verdad, ella moviéndose de esa manera junto a él y riéndose no era algo que una mujer de familia haría con un amigo. Sin esperar más tomo su último trago de bourbon y dejando a Rebeca sola en la barra se dirigió a la pista. Llego por detrás de Elena y le tomo de la cintura para poner distancia entre esos dos. Mi bella prometida aceptaría bailar conmigo

Elena que no podía creer la actitud de Damon. Solo pudo mirar a Mason y confirmarle con la mirada que lo que él decía era verdad. Eran su futuro marido y era su deber bailar con el si se lo pedía.

-por mi encantada. Damon solo pudo escuchar esas palabras, tomó por la cintura de forma posesiva y comenzó a bailar con ella. Stefan y Caroline que estaban a una distancia prudente habían visto lo que había pasado y no lo podían creer.

-Stefan viste lo que yo vi, Damon se puso celoso

-así es, y no ha sido la primera de la noche

-¿cómo qué no?

-hace un momento puso esa misma actitud cuando vio a Elena con Matt

-entonces, si la quiere por que se porta así con ella

-eso es lo que me gustaría descubrir Caroline, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que Elena no le es indiferente como mujer.

¿que pasara con esta linda pareja? , ¿cambiara Damon por Elena ?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas, muchas gracias porque se dan un tiempito para leer esta historia que cada día, me encanta escribir.

**Capítulo 11.**

**-¿**Quién era él?

-Mason primo de Matt ¿Por qué?

-¿por qué no le dijiste que te ibas a casar?

-porque no es algo de lo que enorgullezca

- él te miraba con otras intenciones, quedamos en que nada de cuernos o me equivoco

-que estupideces estas diciendo, él es solo un amigo yo nunca le he demostrado lo contrario. Además, aquí es otra persona que no lo tiene tan claro

-que estas insinuando Elena. Acercándola más a su cuerpo

Ella por su parte solo intenta alejarse de él pues tenerlo tan cerca no la deja pensar. –sé muy bien lo que vi en esa barra, pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida privada lo único que te pediré es que seas un poco más cuidadoso. Se logra soltar de él y se aleja rumbo a la barra pues ya no quiere seguir con esa conversación.

Damon que queda en la mitad de la pista sin decir nada solo puede maldecir por como la trato, Stefan llega a calmarlo mientras Caroline iba a la barra por su amiga. Después de que ambos intentan controlar a cada uno de sus amigos deciden que es mejor que vuelvan a sus casas.

El viaje de regreso se hizo de la misma forma que de ida, ambas chicas iban con sus respectivas parejas, pero en el auto de Damon había un ambiente de mucho silencio, ninguno quería tocar el tema de la discusión, es verdad que tenían que tratar de llevarse bien, pero las actitudes de Damon con ella cada vez la descolocaba y no sabía hasta cuanto podría soportar su escudo contra él. Llegaron a la casa de Elena y ella no quiso alargar más ese silencio incómodo y prefirió sacarse el cinturón de seguridad para luego bajarse. Pero con lo que no contaba es que Damon puso pestillo a las 4 puertas.

-no quiero te vayas enojada conmigo. Sé que es muy difícil para ti toda esta situación, pero tú sabes que estoy poniendo todo de mí para que esto sea más llevadero. se que no te gusta decir que eres prometida de alguien que no conoces, pero es algo que tenemos que empezar a decir a todos para que sea creíble.

-Damon yo…

No me interrumpas por favor, Elena mirándola por primera vez en ese auto. Quiero que seamos amigos, que nos tengamos confianza, que tú cuentes conmigo cuando te sientas ahogadas o tengas algún problema. Si quieres tener alguna aventura también quiero que me lo digas. Así te ayudo a explicarle a la persona que elijas lo que verdaderamente pasa entre nosotros.

-tienes razón Damon yo tampoco quiero seguir peleando, pero entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste que rebeca es tu amante?

-Rebeca no es mi amante, es una amiga de cama como tantas que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Pero si quieres que no la tenga no la tendré.

-no Damon no te puedo pedir eso, solo quiero que sea discreta contigo. No quiero que me señalen con dedo o que me tengan pena al verme.

-prometo ser discreto

-bien, es todo adiós acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Damon le corre la cara y se terminan dando un beso en los labios. Beso que fue más largo que un pequeño roce entre ellos que no logro a ser profundizado, pues Elena al darse cuenta que su escudo había sido derrumbado se alejó de él rápidamente, abrió la puerta y se fue rumbo a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente su sueño es interrumpido por su amiga Caroline

-Elena ¿qué paso anoche con Damon cuando se vinieron?

-nada que va a pasar me vino a dejar y se fue a su casa. Tapándose con la sabana pues quería seguir durmiendo.

-no te creo te demoraste bastante en entrar a la casa. Vamos dime ¿

Elena se despeja la cara y la mira con los ojos vidriosos. –Caroline no sé qué hacer Damon me volvió a besar.

-¿Qué?, y que te dijo después

-no lo sé, porque yo me separe y entre a la casa, no quise escuchar nada de lo que él me iba a decir. El escudo que hice todos estos años se ha derrumbado amiga. Llorando

-Elena, no llores por favor, algo me dice que Damon siente algo por ti, todavía no sé que es, pero Stefan y yo lo vamos a averiguar.

-ojalas haya algo como ustedes dicen, porque sino no sé cómo seguiré con esta farsa.

-tranquila amiga lo único que debes hacer es no ser tan cruel con él, demuéstrale que para ti él no es diferente.

Después de la conversa con su amiga y la conversación tenida hace tiempo con Damon decide aceptar el trabajo de modelos de los diseños de ropa de la empresa. Así que para sentirse ocupada y que su mente no le jugara malas pasada con lo que estaba comenzando a sentir decide que es lo mejor.

Llega a la empresa vestida con un jeans y una polera de tirantes junto a una chaqueta que acentuaba su figura y unos tacos del mismo color que su cartera. La primera en recibirla es la recepcionista.

-buenos días señorita Gilbert en que puedo ayudarla

-podría decirle al señor Damon Salvatore que su novia quiere hablar con el

-enseguida señorita. Llama a la secretaria de Damon que es Rose la cual no contestaba pues no se encontraba en su escritorio. ¡Que extraño que no este!.

-No se preocupe, dígame hacia qué lado está la oficina, yo misma le daré la sorpresa.

-Siga derecho y a mano izquierda vera el ascensor, tómelo y diríjase al 4 piso ahí a mano derecha verá la oficina del señor Salvatore.

En la oficina de Damon se ve un regadío de ropa por todo el suelo de la oficina, todo las cosas del escritorio revueltas producto del espacio que tenían que hacer ya que el descontrol de dos personas que estaban afirmados al borde del escritorio no daba para más. Una mujer con ropa interior y un hombre solamente en bóxer listo para el momento.

-hace tanto tiempo que no te sentía así Damon. Mientras que lo devoraba entre besos y caricias.

-no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía. Sacando lo último que le estorba para dar rienda suelta a ese deseo que lo está carcomiendo.

-y yo de estar en tus brazos nuevamente.

Esto último lo dice sacando sacándole el bóxer y colocándose en posición para ser poseída por él. Damon no lo dudó ni un minuto, al fin podría sacar ese deseo que sentía que lo iba volver loco, desde que había comenzado el compromiso con Elena que no se acostaba con una mujer. Además que se lo debía. Comenzó a poseerla como solo el sabia tomar una mujer, alejando todos los pensamientos que lo estaban atormentando desde que había dejado a Elena en su casa. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax con su secretaria cuando siente que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Damon, estas ahí?

Continuara….


End file.
